Misplaced Nostalgia
by houen-aishita
Summary: Two more years after the movie, Ed and Al flee Germany, wanted for helping the minorities who the Nazis want dead. But soon they find a familiar face and item. They learn there's more to this world beyond the gate than they thought. Surrounding Alphonse


Summary-

Edward Elric, age 20, and his brother Al, 19, flee Germany during the mid 1920's as Hilter's power grows substantially. As advocates for jews, jypsies, and any other people being hunted and shut away in concentration camps, they are wanted for "crimes against the state." Sound familiar? Now forced to leave the country and keep a low profile, the brothers must find a way to help whenever they can without drawing attention.

But leaving the country means they will see more familiar faces. What will happen when they meet up with Earth's Winry, their childhood friend, whom both brothers had loved as kids? Will Ed be able to separate his world's Winry with this new Winry? Or will Al, who has idolized his oniisan since birth, put that all aside to fall in love?

Disclaimer- Don't own FMA. Sadly. But I am not making a profit whatsoever on this story. I just want to explore my creativity and share the outcome with the readers.

Historical Note- In the movie, Hilter attempted to take over the government, leading the Nazis to Berlin. This was November 8th, 1923. After their attempt failed, Hilter was sentenced to five years in prison, and that's where he wrote his autobiography Mein Kampf, in which he also wrote his plans after he got out of prison, to take over Germany and "cleanse" it of outsiders. I don't recommend you read it. Kind of disturbing, really. . .

But for the sake of this story, instead of having Ed and Al be in their twenties and thirties while this is happening, i'm going to have it all take off from the mid 20's. The time just jumped back about a decade. ; i wrote the beginning of the story without looking into historical facts. sorry!

OK, on with the story.

Chapter One

Rainy Day and Restless night

Edward's stomach growled in protest as he tore his eyes from the restaurant he and Al were going by at the moment. Recently all travelers in Germany had to have a form of identification to buy anything to assure criminal's, jews, and other minorities weren't trying to escape before the government got to them. Sure, he and his brother had passports, but since they were still wanted in this country, they really couldn't use them until they got over the border to France.

Al's stomach also rumbled as the smell of yeast from a bakery wafted over to him as they walked by. Cars were also a luxury right now, officers were constantly pulling people over to make identification checks. He wouldn't allow them to take that risk just because their feet were tired. Al, optimistic as ever, opens his mouth to assure his brother.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure right outside this town is a peddler with food he'd be willing to sell to us. Even though certified people are allowed to go on as they please, the restrictions the government places on others really does effect their standard of living. Even if they don't mean it. Peddlers will really sell to anyone, because of the current situation."

Edward's face lifted a bit to a weak smirk. "Idiots don't know how to run a country. How can they expect to control all the people that live in it? Haaah. . . " As he sighed, his face fell again. "I sure hope you're right, Al. I can't take much more without something to eat."

Al nodded. "Me neither. I remember years ago when searching for the stone, you always went hungry. I never did, because I was in that suit of armor." His eyes closed for a minute, stopping only briefly while remembering that feeling of emptiness he experienced for four long years. He hadn't been able to feel, taste, or smell during that whole time. Now, he never took for granted those senses. Nostalgia always washed like a rippling shiver through his body whenever there was a familiar scent in the air, a taste he remembered and always tried to preserve them in his memory whenever he could. Even though the doughy smell was making him even more hungry he would never wish to be in that suit ever again.

"Huryy up, Al. What are you waiting for?" Ed was already about fifty feet ahead of him.

The younger brother started to walk again, quickly catching up to Ed, then slowing down to match his pace. At 20, Edward Elric stood at five foot five inches, while Alphonse had shot past him about two years ago, and now towered over him about six inches. Though more lanky than his older brother, Al's face hadn't thinned out quite yet, still remaining round, and more childlike.

"I wonder how Hughes and Gracia are doing."

"Yeah, I know. Her stomach's gotta be out to here." Ed circled his arms far away from his stomach like he was holding a melon sized belly. "Ha! I feel bad for his fellow officers. If he's anything like our Hughes, and he is, he'll be just as obsessed with his child as before."

They both chuckled. Then the conversation turned serious. "I also wonder if people in this world, you know, follow the same path as the people we knew in our world. Like it's predestined or something."

Ed shook his head, "Come on, Al. Don't tell me you actually believe that crap. We make our own decisions. No god or "destiny" is going to keep me from doing what I want to do."

"But. . . what is it that you want to do, brother?" Al questioned.

Ed gave him a wierd look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe you want to settle down. You know, family. Stuff like that."

The older brother rolled his eyes. "In a world that's in this situation? Look around, Al. Do you really think it's the time and place to even think about things like that?"

Just then, ahead of them, a store door opened, the bell tinging violently as someone was pushed out the entrance.

"I'm not selling anything to a damned jew. Take your business elsewhere!"

"But Mr. Reich, We've known each other since gradeschool. I've always shopped here!"

"That was before I learned the truth about your people. Stealing our jobs, money and anything else you can get your hands on. Well, I'm not going to stand for it anymore. Get on with you!"

The man that was expelled from the shop looked down as people started staring. His hand went to the star patch on his coat, obviously wanting to rip it off, but fearing the consequences. His jaw tightened, visible even under the skin. "So that's how it is, isn't it? Doesn't matter anymore if you're complete strangers or best friends. Eventially, either fear or hatred gets in the way. People just can't say 'stop' anymore." With that, the man left.

Edward's eyes were hidden from view as he said with quiet frustration, "And the only people that will be left standing are the cowards and traitors alike. Is that really the perfect race? Making people choose between loved ones and safety from the government. . . Who will really be the ones left standing when the smoke clears? Who will pick up the broken pieces of the world when it's all said and done? Our children, Al. That's who. I'd rather not. No thanks."

Al stopped, frozen. Eyes swimming in tears, his head fell, bangs hid his face. Ed had at some point stepped in front of him, silently shielding his taller younger brother. Tears fell from behind his hair onto Ed's shoulder, and after a minute it soaked through.

"Al. Wipe your face. We've got a long way to go."

He sniffed. "I'm not crying."

Edward scoffed. "You're not?"

"No. . . It's raining."

". . .I see."

And at the same time the brothers faced their wet faces to the warm sun.

Luckily, Al was right about the peddler outside the city, stocked with bread, warm sausages and other things. They stuffed their bags with rolls as they ate the sausages. When paying, the peddler had asked for identification. Edward slid a few extra coins in the man's direction. With a nod, the question was easily forgotten.

After scarfing down a large link of sausage each, the brothers started west, to France. From there they would gain passage to England where they planned to lay low but help when they were able to do so.

A few hours passed and soon they reached another city. It was near dark, the sun rested on the tops of buildings. The sky had turned from light blue to a mix of pinks and purples. Ed's feet screamed as he took another staggering step, his face worn from exhaustion.

"Ed, let's stop for today. I'm tired and my legs feel like spaghetti." Al, one not to complain unless he meant it, was also tired, dark circles under his eyes made his round face look older, his pale face near white.

Edward stopped. "Yeah. Okay, Al. But we've got to get out of this town before dark. They make more checks as the night goes on." Reaching into their shared messenger bag, he pulled out two bread rolls. "Here, eat this." He handed one to Al, then took a bite out of his own roll while his feet started moving him forward. In silent agreement, the brothers continued on.

That night after finding a place to sleep, they got a fire blazing. Having just eaten a bread roll each a few hours before and needing to ration the food, the brothers laid down with their stomaches growling.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You still up?"

"Keh." He scoffed. "Obviously."

"Oh. . ." The younger brother didn't continue

". . . Al?"

"What?"

"Well, did you want something?" Irritation made Ed's voice sharp.

Al paused.

"Just say it. It's just going to eat you up inside more if you do."

Al sat up and looked down at his brother. "Ed. I think I need to tell you something."

Ed faced his brother and propped his head up with his arm. "Jeez, Al. You really sound serious."

Al broke eye contact. "Yeah, well, this is serious. I've been thinking about the current situation. I think something big is going to happen. Something we've witnessed before in our world."

Brows arched, Ed urged him on, "Like what?"

"Like . . . the Ishbal Massacre."

Edward's eyes widened, the gleam of the fire disappearing from his eyes. (A/N imagine the way it does in the anime)

"I can't help but notice the similarities in the situations. An entire religious group being discriminated against, being blamed for things they couldn't have have anything to do with. The fingers are being pointed but it's not really anyone's fault. Things just get out of control. It was one of the reasons I asked you about predestined events. Maybe this world's fate is already decided. Maybe this world is following in the shadow of our world, people in it doomed to feel the same pain. No matter what you think, brother, you just don't know for sure."

Al's eyes met Ed's again. "And maybe we'll be forced to stand on the sidelines as it happens. Because there's nothing we can really do to stop it."

The older brother's eyes hardened. "Are you saying that you're not going to help when you can? And what if you're wrong, if it can be stopped, and you go on believing you can't do anything? You'll be just as guilty as the people running this crazy operation. You'll be just as guilty as the person that's left holding the smoking gun."

Ed shook his head. "No, Al. We've got to help somehow. If it does happen, we still have to try." He sighed. "Get some sleep. More traveling tomorrow."

But that night, neither brother got much sleep, disturbed by unspoken thoughts and the knowledge they shouldn't have.


End file.
